Never Forget
by Mirror Of Words
Summary: Never forget, Roxas... that's the truth. [358/2 Days spoilers, Roxas/Xion]


Title: Never Forget  
Full Summary: Never forget, Roxas... that's the truth.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: RokuShi  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Image: Found on Zerochan

Never forget...

So, this is me, butchering a certain canon scene. This is just for the RokuShi fandom. I hope I did it justice. Even though it's really short. And lacking. I wish I knew how to improve this.

NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH

If you want, you can play Xion's theme in the background, or you can play Xion's theme AND search for ocean wave sounds. I like it like that. ^^

Comments, critisms, favourites, follows, they're all appreciated. :)

* * *

**WARNING: HEAVY HEAVY SPOILERS for 358/2 DAYS AND REGARDING XION**

Read at your own risk.

* * *

A swirling black, and, Xion, her mind hazy, fell onto her knees. She could already feel her consciousness slowly fading as her time slowly ticked away. Of course. Her time was running out. She fell onto her knees, struggling to even stay on them. She occasionally swayed to the side, as if about to topple like a discarded puppet at any moment.

Wasn't that what she was, really?

"Who are you... again?"

The blonde boy in front of her, a hand upon his forehead, possibly to subdue the throbbing pain within it, stumbled slightly, his round, blue eyes she had always found mesmerising to stare at locked onto her. With unstable steps, he approached her slowly.

"It's weird, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." he said weakly, no doubt tired out by the intense battle they were in earlier. Just the thought of it brought her towards the brink of tears, if she still had the energy to cry. She hadn't wanted to fight him. She would've held back if she could.

"You'll be..." she struggled to have the words out of her mouth. "better off now... Roxas."

With those few words, her eyelids drooped, feeling heavier than lead, and she leaned forward, falling towards the ground. As she fell, she felt warm, comforting hands circle around her to catch her before she hit the cold, hard ground, those warm hands that she had found the most comfort in all the while within the organisation. She felt a brief moment of lightness, as if she were about to float into the endless sky and fluffy, pillow-like clouds.

"Am I..." she heard Roxas say, his voice laced with utmost confusion, surely being unable to grasp the situation; and yet, it still had concern within it, the same concern whenever he was worried about her. "the one who did this to you?"

She opened her eyes, feeling strained, and, whilst staring into his eyes that resembled rippling, blue pools, almost the colour of the iridescent sea, she noted that light emitted from her body, and crystal-like pieces floated into the radiant, twilight sky. She was fading away, dying, in a sense, and, ultimately, finally returning to where she truly belonged - within Sora's heart.

"No..." she said, slowly, for every word was a strain. She raised her head, to have a better gaze at him, to engrave his face, along with every other memory of him and Axel, all the fun times they had together, into her memory. Xion swallowed, in an attempt to moisten her parched throat. She managed a smile to her friend - no, best friend, something more than that... "It was my choice... to go away now."

_Don't blame yourself, Roxas..._

She closed her eyes once more, leaning her head back lightly, and saying, slightly above a frail whisper, "Better that, than to do nothing..." her voice took a barely noticable stern tone, "and let Xemnas have his way."

"I belong with Sora," she continued, as the boy continued to stare at her, "and now, I am going back... to be with him."

Her smile was, undoubtedly, peaceful.

Her hand shifted slightly, and, with a hitched breath, she continued, trying to make haste, knowing she wouldn't last much longer, "Roxas... I need you... to do me a favour."

Roxas let out a small gasp, and his gaze, having drifted off to the rest of her fading being, shining and scattering, immediately focused back onto the raven-haired girl.

"All those hearts that I've captured..." she took another pained breath, "Kingdom Hearts... set them free."

His eyes narrowed, despite only a small fraction, as he said, in slight but visible doubt and, perhaps, disbelief - of course, because, to him, who would, who _could_ propose such a thing? - "Kingdom Hearts... free them?

His gaze left hers once more, and he let out an audible gasp, as he noticed changes on her. She couldn't see, not wanting to exert what little energy she had left by making an effort to, but she knew, whatever was happening had to do with her diappearing, because, by then, her legs were beginning to numb, to feel cold, and by then she was losing feeling in them, as if it were slowly disintergrating into nothingness...

Perhaps, in a sense, it was.

_Roxas..._

"It's too late... for me to undo my mistakes," she said slightly above a whisper, almost dazedly, her thoughts numbing and fading as well, but, no, she had to go on, "But you can't let Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."

"Good-bye, Roxas," she managed to say, and with those three words Roxas' attention was brought back to her, "See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. ...Oh... and, of course, Axel, too."

"You're both my best friends..." she drifted off, the words she wanted to put out fading away.

_But..._

_But you're..._

There wasn't much time. Everything was fading. Shadows crept by the corners of her eyes. Black roses threatened to bloom in her vision and block out the sweet image of the boy in front of her, and the clocktower behind his back, where the three of them would rendevous everyday, where all the sweet memories during her time in the organisation could be traced from.

But she had to say it.

She couldn't let the moment - possibly the last moment she had - pass, forever.

"...but..."

Roxas' eyes widened, if only slightly.

"But you're the one I've always valued the most in my life," she said, a weird sensation - emotion? - boiling up inside of her. A hand drifted up and caressed Roxas' cheek affectionately. "I... I will never forget the times... we had together..." Memories of all the times they spent together swirled up inside of her, along with that - that emotion she felt every time she was with him.

"Eating ice-cream together..."

"Going out on missions together..."

"Just... having fun... with each other..."

"All those times... you wouldn't - couldn't imagine," a fierce edge of determination began creeping up at the edge of her voice; her weakened state would not deter her from having what she felt for the boy said to him. "I loved it - loved it so much. If I - If I could... I... would love to just - just stay in those times, with you, together, forever - "

There was so much. So much she wanted to say. So much she needed to say. How she wished, somehow, they could be together,

within each other's warm, comforting embrace...

sharing their ice-creams together...

everything... together...

_But it just isn't possible._

"And - And I...!" She trembled; she couldn't - her time was just about up. "I..."

_I..._

_I love you._

Her hands circled his neck, and, with the last of her strength, she pulled him closer to her, and, with all her silent wishes, all her silent hopes, hopes of the her and Axel and Roxas, hopes of her and Roxas being together, all the memories of the two of them together, all those precious memories, those irreplacable memories, forever engraved within her... she entrusted him with a final gift: a kiss. A light kiss, with all her affection towards him, everything she had wanted to say to him, but never managed to...

Though not even a real kiss, more of a peck, it managed to send the words clearly to him:

_I love you, Roxas._

_Never forget..._

_That's the truth._

She smiled, finally, she had managed to tell him, after all the while of her bottling up those feelings towards him, too shy to let him know, worried that he would be weirded out by her, worried that he wouldn't... understand...

But she knew.

She knew, he understood.

Xion fell limp in his hands, and the hands encircled around his neck fell. She warily heard a small gasp from him, then, with a warmth she recognised dearly holding her hand tightly, like a lifeline, "Xion!"

He remembers...

"Xion!" she could hear the anguish within his voice, "Who else will I have ice-cream with?"

_I..._

_I'm sorry, Roxas..._

_I... I'm sorry for all I've done to you..._

_For... for leaving you like this..._

_I love you, Roxas... more than anything else._

_Do you... do you love me, too?_

_Perhaps you don't, but..._

_I hope you do..._

But she could say none of it.

Right as he remembered, right as he needed her the most, she had left him.

And, as she felt herself fade away from existence, to return to Sora's heart, her final words, her final thoughts, drifted, and lingered in the air...

...

_Roxas..._

_I..._

_How I..._

_How I wish..._

_How I wish, somehow, somewhere, sometime..._

_We can be together..._

_Perhaps, in another time, in another place..._

_Me, you, and Axel, too..._

_We can be together._

_Perhaps, when you return to Sora's heart as well?_

_Of course..._

_Then, we can be together._

_Forever._

_And I can love you..._

_And you can love me..._

_And we can love each other..._

_Until then..._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_..._

_Never forget..._

_That's the truth._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
